


The Body Issue

by FirstLastAlways



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLastAlways/pseuds/FirstLastAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath has a moment with Christen Press on the photoshoot for the ESPN Body Issue.  Short & fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Issue

Tobin messed around idly on her phone to pass the time. Being on photoshoots were always a little awkward for her, but she was here for Christen this time. _“Where is she anyway?”_ Tobin thought to herself. _“They probably still have her in make-up or something. She looks just as good without it to me. Hmph.”_

“Hey,” a voice softly called.

“Huh?” Tobin replied, looking up from her phone. Christen stood a few feet away from her, wrapped up in a white robe. She looked divine. _“Why are you so perfect?”_ she thought. Christen was smiling and giggling softly. It was only then that Tobin realized she was wearing the biggest, goofiest grin on her face. She blushed and put her phone away quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Yeah, no, I’m cool,” she said. A photographer’s assistant interrupted the moment.

“Christen, you ready?” she asked. Christen nodded in reply. The assistant gestured over to where the crew was waiting. Christen turned her head back to Tobin as she walked away and silently mouthed, “Come on.” Tobin quickly jogged over. She watched as the photographer directed Christen into place. He called out, “Ready?!” Seconds later, the white robe hit the floor and so did Tobin’s jaw.

“Yooooooooo,” she whispered to herself. She knew Christen had a great body, from all the glimpses she caught of her in the locker room before and after the games–she also knew she had a great body from all the times she daydreamed about it. But seeing that toned physique in this moment blew it all away. She felt herself blush harder than anytime in her personal history.

“Can we hold on for just a minute?” Christen asked. Everyone paused. Tobin, who was standing off to the side out of everyone’s eyeline, watched in slow motion as Christen, in all her resplendent, naked glory, ran over to her, took her hand and led her away to a private spot. Then Tobin felt faint as her friend’s hands cupped her face and brought the two of them closer.

“You okay?” Christen whispered.

“Y-yeah,” Tobin replied, trembling.

“Good.” Christen kissed Tobin, quick and sweet, before running back to the shoot, which resumed. Tobin felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, like a sharp hit from a defender. But unlike those times, this one felt good. She watched as they snapped a hundred photos. She took out her phone and quickly adjusted the settings on the camera to get a few of her own. On the screen, Christen turned her head towards her, smiled, and winked. Tobin felt that grin creep across her face again, but she didn’t care this time.


End file.
